Aisha/Gallery/World of Winx
World of Winx |-|Trailer= Aisha - WOW Trailer.jpg The Winx - WOW S1 Trailer.jpg WOW - Season 1.png Netflix Trailer - Bloom Spy 2.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending Aisha - WOW S1 Opening.jpg Aisha - WOW S1 Ending.jpg The wonderful world of winx.png Series WOW - Episode 101 - 3.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 4.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 5.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 15.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 40.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 43.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 46.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 48.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 71.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 72.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 73.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 74.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 75.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 77.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 79.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 95.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 96.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 97.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 106.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 109.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 110.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 137.jpg WOW - Episode 101 - 138.jpg WOW1 (Aisha v. Tecna in Video Games).png The World of Winx.png WOW1 (New Power).png|Gaining new powers. WOW2 (Find That Talent!).png WOW2 (Annabelle Found!).png WOW3 (Going to New York!).png WOW3 (Stella's Journalist Disguise).png WOW4 (Winx In Danger!).png WOW4 (Scolding Naoki).png WOW5 Missing Eyebrows.png WOW5 (Sophie Couture Challenge Design).png WOW5 (Modeling).png Aisha French - WOW.png WOWEp106AishaPPurse.png Aisha Performance - WOW.jpg WOW7 (Vincenzo Wins!).png WOW7 (Sleeve Mistake).png WOW8 (Aisha with a Tidal Wave).png Tecna's Handbag - Close Up - WOW109.png WOW9 (Aisha Interrogating the Shaman).png Jump Into the Fun.png WOW Ep.110 (3).jpg WOW11 (Aisha and Silke).png WOW12 (Being Filled In).png |-|Season 2= WOW - Episode 201 - 39.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 48.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 61.jpg WOW2-1 (Lights Out).png WOW - Episode 201 - 62.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 63.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 76.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 77.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 78.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 79.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 80.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 81.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 82.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 83.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 99.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 100.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 101.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 104.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 141.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 145.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 146.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 147.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 170.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 171.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 172.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 173.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 174.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 175.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 176.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 177.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 178.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 179.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 180.jpg WOW2-1 (A New Form!).png WOW - Episode 201 - 196.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 197.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 198.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 207.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 208.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 209.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 210.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 218.jpg WOW - Episode 201 - 219.jpg WOW2-2 (Searching by Nightfall).png WOW2-2 (No Open Shoulders).png WOW2-2 (Explanations).png WOW2-3 (Inside the Caves).png WOW2-3 (Visible Iris).png WOW2 4 (Aisha's Green Onyrix).png Pool Party Outfits.png WOW2-5 (Voids?).png WOW2-7 (Suit Up).png I'm Not Givin' Up.jpg WOW2-10 (Safe and Sound).png Hey Hey Winx.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Aisha